


Mesmerized (Various x reader)

by Vadwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadwriter/pseuds/Vadwriter
Summary: "Maybe it's the way you look or the way you smile, either way you got me toungue tied"





	1. Campfire Confessions (Bakugou x Reader)

"Hey, Y/n-chan! Come join us!" Ochaco's giddy voice welcomed you when you finally found your way to the campfire site. Your classmates are gathered around the fire they just made. Scanning the area with your eyes and noticing how each one of them chose a spot next to the person they like and it made you giggle. _'how obvious'_ you thought but decided not to say anything. 

Mina and the rest managed to convinced Aizawa to go on a trip. How they were able do it, you don't have any idea but you're already here so you pushed aside your curiousity and just enjoy the trip. 

"Y/n-san, over here" Deku offered and you sweat dropped when Ocha's face became gloomy. Must have been because she wants to spend time with Midoriya and there's an on-going rumor that the freckled boy is pining over you. Waving your hands at him to politely declined and sat on the closest vacant seat you saw, which is beside Bakugou. 

Turning your head to face the boom-boy or what Kaminari likes to call him recently, you offered him a smile and proceed to listen to what Mineta and Kaminari are telling the group and completely missing the reddened face of Bakugou. 

"Sooo, I was wondering about this for a lonnnng time. Sorry in advance that I'm cornering you here babe Y/n but is there not really someone you like in this class or even outside the campus?" Without a second, Mina's face was already an inch away from you. 

"There--" you've been cut off by Kami when he sat down beside you like how a puppy would. 

"If you like girls that's totally fine too! I mean they're hot!" His eyes sparkled and you nervously pushed his face. 

"Isn't that a sensitive question to ask?!" Iida shouted but got ignored by everyone. 

"Yeah! Imagine Y/n kissing another girl, mannn I would kill to see that" Mineta started drooling and it made you cringed. Seconds later, Kirishima and Ojiro hold the grape while Sero used his tape to silence their pervert classmate. 

"Much better" Jirou stated making all of you laughed a little. You send a thankful look to the three boys which they replied with smiles and a nod. 

"We are getting off the main topic!" Mina whined and pointed accusingly at you. 

"For the last three years we're all together it's impossible that you never had a crush on one of us and if it was me, I'll have to reject you since I'm crushing on Kiribabe's muscles right now but I still love you though" she stopped shaking you and you put your hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

"Why are you all so interested with my love life anyways?" You innocently asked, genuinely curious since they have been pestering you about it every chance they get, more so now that the graduation is just around the corner. 

" 'Cause you're really gorgeous and we wanna know if one of us is your rival so we can brace ourselves" Hagakure's light blue gloves waved hastily in the air. 

"The boys have been eyeing you everytime Y/n-chan if you still haven't noticed it, Kero" your face flushed and hide your head in your large T-shirt. Embarrassment filled you with the confessions from the girls. 

"Aren't you guys embarassed that the guys are hearing this?!" Your voice muffled with the shirt and you heard laughter and you slowly lift your head but only your eyes can be seen. 

"We're not planning to lose one way or another, so prepare yourself too Y/n" Momo smiled at you and the air felt light. This is why you love the girls on your class, everyone considers it as a friendly challenge. No matter what happens, nothing will change. 

"We are still here girls, y'know" Kirishima scratched the back of his head as a small blush adorn his face. 

"Oh shaddup Kiri! It's nice hear that girls are fighting over us" Kaminari whistled, overly joyed by the situation. 

"Actually there's one guy I like..." You trailed and all of them focused their attention on you. No one spoke and you took that as a sign to continue. 

"I recently just found out that I have a crush on him since I rarely have romantic feelings towards other people" you fiddled with your thumbs and have a shy look on your face. They swoon with how cute you are but chose not to interrupt. Heck, they've been waiting for this tea for centuries. 

"He's really strong and when he talks about his inspirations on becoming a hero he became really, really handsome in my eyes." The soft look on your eyes and the admiration you harbor towards the guy you like sparked a hope inside the boys' heart. 

"I'm not gonna say his name though, I'm keeping it a secret until I sort out my feelings" You beamed and the girls groaned, Mina's the loudest. 

"Guess try again next time" the girls muttered. 

"It's getting late, we should all return to our private rooms on the hotel and get some needed sleep. We still have a lot to do tomorrow" Iida was the first to stand up and was immediately followed by the others, dusting their clothes with the sand. Yaomomo pulled you to her side and both of you started walking away from the fire while Todoroki do the honors of putting it out. 

"Bakubro, you ain't coming?" You ears heard the conversation of the red head and ash blonde boys, you softly pushed Momo and silently told her to go without you which she nodded in understanding. 

"I'm gonna stay here for a while" Kiri had a worried look but just shrugged it off and pat the man on his back. He jogged away from Bakugou and he noticed your figure. 

"Hey Y/n. Gonna stay here for a bit?" He has a toothy grin plastered on his face and you waved him off. 

"Yeah, maybe for another 15 mins. Goodnight, Kirishima" he ruffled your hair and proceed to jogged towards the hotel. 

When you were sure that nobody was around, you sat beside the only man left. 

"Still not sleepy?" You softly asked and placed your chin on your arms as you hugged your knees. Feeling the coldness of summer's night now that there's no fire to give you warmth. 

He glanced at you and just grunted before continuing to watch the waves. 

"Nee, Bakugou. Do you have someone you like?" You faced him and look at him straight in the eyes. 

"What kind of stupid question is that?" He snickered and matched your gaze. 

"You've been awfully quite when they were asking question about it." You suddenly stand up and he followed your movements attentively. You towered over him and pushed his bangs up to exposed his forehead. He immediately gripped your hand but not too tightly to cause a bruise. Confusion etched his face but didn't let out a word. 

"I wanna confirm something.. " you gave him a reassuring smile and that calmed him before he let go of you, deciding to see for himself what you're planning to do. 

"Close your eyes" you ordered and without complaints he obliged. Surprising the both of you. 

Many seconds passed but nothing happened and he was about to open his eyes when he felt soft and warm lips pressed on his forehead. His breathe hitched and his heartbeat feels like it just finished running a marathon. She finally pulled away with a light pink hue visible on her cheeks. 

"I'm s-sorry, I need to go" she turned away. The confidence she had has disappeared but Bakugou tugged her towards him and they fell down the sand. His hand securely protecting her head. She looked up and worry etched her face. 

"Are you okay?!" Quickly sitting up and checking if there are any injuries. Which Bakugou though was cute since they just fell down on the sand. 

"You look good on top of me" his chesire grin didn't helped her racing heart and all she could do was gripped his hair as a reply with his teasing. 

"Why are you like this!" 

"Ow! Ow! Woman stop it!" He got a hold of her hand and she weakly let go. Finally able to sit up, he traced her cheeks and made her look at him. An angry pout displayed on her cute face. 

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Her eyes widen at how soft Bakugou was talking to her. He was smiling at her. Bakugou is smiling. 

"You look more handsome when you smile" You unconsciously voice out. 

"Eh? What was that?" He grins, inching his face closer to her. Warm breathes and almost touching lips. 

"Just shut up and kiss me" 


	2. Emotionless (Sanemi x Reader)

You stared emotionlessly towards the ruckus the scarred man was created. You honestly could help the siblings out if it wasn't for the fact that the little sister is a demon. Kamado... Tanjiro, was it? He's currently struggling to get to the demon but to no avail. You gripped your sword just to be ready if they'll do something considered inappropriate but Oyakata-sama already arrived at the scene.

His gaze flickered towards you and he motioned you to calm down. Sighing, you obediently followed and said your respects. They started discussing and to be perfectly honest, you weren't really listening because your mind flew off. 

You were snatched from your trance when Mitsuri squeled and got a hold of your arms to dangle together with hers. You lifted a brow and whipped your head towards Obanai resting on the tree trunk. Sending him a look that conveys, _"Are you seeing this?"_ with a blank animated expression while being continually shake by the love pillar. Snake boy just gave you a shrug. You really wanted to shout 'get your girlfriend away from me!' but that'll disturb everyone so you just exhaled a breathe harshly. 

When you refocus your attention in front of you, the air immediately changes. Sanemi's currently tempting the demon with his blood and you bursted into laughter when she refused and turned away with a huff. 

"Ohhh she's telling you that you ain't slick!" You exclaimed, pounding on your chest to make yourself stop from laughing. 

Other members looked at you incrediously but Rengoku got your back, as always. 

"It's been a while since I saw laughed loudly like that! It must have been hella funny though I don't really get why but you go Y/n!" You smiled and cleared your throat, mouthing apologies. 

"Tanjiro and Nezuko will stay with us" Oyakata-sama announced, you looked around. Some are perplexed by the decision but decided to cater to the Master's wishes. Well, the most opposed was the white haired man who still have blood dripping from his hand.

The new kids was taken away and one by one the people started leaving. Deciding you have no better thing to do, you followed your heart and walked beside the pissed off man. _By following your heart, you meant teasing the wind pillar._

"How are we holding up, Shinagazuwa" you have a teasing smile plastered on your face. 

"Not now, L/n. Not now" He merely gave you a look before striding fastly and that disappointed you. _So much for an interesting reaction._

"But you have a big wound on your hand. 'Ya sure that won't slow you down?" You moved your eyebrows up and down. You opened your mouth again to speak but you felt chapped lips pressed against yours. He started moving his lips and you panicked, hastily matching his movement. You opened your mouth and his toungue sensually sucked on the small muscle and retain eye contact with you before pushing himself closer to you. His uninjured hand found it's way to your ass and you gasped. You felt him smirked when you snaked your arms on his neck. He finally pulled away with his toungue poking out, string of saliva connecting your lips. He stared at your half lidded eyes before a teasing smile matching yours appeared. _'That was freakin' hot'_ you thought

"You seem overly high, 'ya sure you'll be fine?" It was his turn to laugh and pushed you softly away from him. When he started to walk away that's when you got out of your cloud 9.

"Atleast let me tend to your wounds!" You exclaimed, hands gripping your haori. He looked back at you and sighed. Signaling you to come. You beamed and skipped towards him. 

You arrived at his office and seated himself comfortably while you get the first-aid-kit. Offering your palm to him, he rolled his eyes and showed you his hand. 

"Wow, this is pretty gross" you blinked. He was about to retaliate but you already poured the sanitizer on his hand. He flinched when the he felt the burning and you succesfully cleaned the blood. You finished with wrapping a gauze around his hand and felt satisfied with yourself. 

What he wasn't expecting was when you brought your lips closer to his hand and kissed it. 

"There, it'll get better soon" you offered him a close eyed smile and his heart skipped a beat. _'Man, were you always this cute?'_

**_After all, you're the only one who can give expression to my emotionless face._ **


End file.
